Doctor Who Adventures in Video Games
by Wandering7Doctors
Summary: The Doctor meets various video game characters while adventuring through time and space. One incarnation per video game. To Start the 1st Doctor meets Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed) The rest, wait and see. Enjoy.
1. Assassin's Creed

_Florence, Italy, 15_ _th_ _Century_

Ezio fingers ached as he processed how every minute could be his last with only the slightest poor handhold as he scaled the side of the tower. Moonlight illuminated his cloak, a silver white against the grey mesh of stone. The climb was Hell even though there was no breeze or chill that could numb him. His gloves shielded the palms from most of the cold as it did the heat in the sunlight. Years of scaling the walls of their home with his brother made most climbs as simple as walking, the trick was to believe and know that there was always a way up.

His hand slipped and the world expanded in a vicious blur before his eyes before he recovered and clutched the wall again.

 _It's even easier to get down, if you're clumsy._

One of his brother's favorite jokes.

He smiled slightly at how the humor of it brightened his heart, but a darker stab of sorrow struck him as well. All these skills and weapons, they could only allow him a better angle from which to see his father and brothers hang. What little comfort he could attain would be dealt with through the scum who ruined his family. He had spent an hour surveying the guard rotations, no other sentries were in his area or think to look so high up, the charms moving without rope. The clink of metal on his wrist promised the rest would be well taken care of.

That was before he noticed the old man standing near the top, practically waiting for him.

Panic was replaced but a cold drive, he'd knock out the man before he could raise an alarm. He did not pay any mind to how the old man was not even panicked.

A cane slapped the right side of his face, Ezio's vision blurred and he swung, slightly aware how the old Assassin blade was extended with a hiss.

"Now, there's no call for that." The old man said, as if a tutor speaking to an unruly pupil. A slight clang as the hidden blade was pushed aside and Ezio's hood was pulled down over his head. He managed to stifle a grunt that would have alerted the guards before crashing to stone ground as the cane tripped him.

He expected at that moment to die. Instead, his hood was lifted and he got to see the old man more clearly. This stranger was clearly much older, with a long nose, gray hair brushed back, and eyes fiercer than a hawk. But his smile was disarmingly kind.

"Ezio Auditore," the man said curiously. "I'm almost embarrassed to see such a man so easily tripped up, must be early in your career."

Career, the word sounded strange to Ezio. He had been training at his Uncle's for months, before that escaping from his beloved's stubborn guards, but this man spoke as if this weren't the first time he'd be doing something like this. Yes, he killed the traitor of his father, but this would make him a seeker of vengeance… not an assassin. The old man continued to cryptically eye him.

"Hmmm," He said. "The way you carry yourself, with so few of your infamous armaments, am I to conclude this is the night you are seeking out another of your family's enemies and his worm of a brat, Viveri de' Pazzi, who dared to try and have his way with your beloved, Cristina." Hearing the name of that piece of slime made his lip twitch from the scar caused by that damned stone, the last true mark Viveri would ever make.

The way this stranger brought up so much which should have been hidden, it disturbed Ezio. Was this some spy, meant to keep an eye on him or could he be some specialist meant to kill him. The old man seemed to sense his anxiety.

"Now, now, no need to panic. I am no friend to the Pazzi family or an enemy to you. I am of a different profession, a Doctor if you will."

Now it was Ezio's turn to observe this… Doctor, and he found nothing to dispute this claim since the man had no weapons besides the odd-looking cane and clothes that were unfamiliar but did nothing to imply a threat.

"What business does a Doctor have in such a place?" Ezio looked about. "How did you come up here, without the Pazzi's permission?"

"Astute questions, my boy, well said." The Doctor looked quite pleased. "You see, I usually wish to keep a low profile and decided to climb the castle wall."

"You?" The old man was becoming a stranger conundrum by the minute.

"I can be quite fit when the occasion demands it," the Doctor said with an air of authority. "And as for my business, I suppose I am to here to ensure your continued health. To see you carry out what must be done."

Ezio anticipated animosity, even derision, so this sudden voice of support so far away from home disarmed him.

"You will not seek to stop me from committing murder?" The word cut like a knife, vile or not, Ezio had to accept that he was expected to be a killer tonight. To become a monster.

The Doctor's fierce gaze proved the term fit in his mind.

"My boy, I will now make my point as clearly as I can so there will be no confusion as to my stance on things. To me, murder is a heinous act. To take a life is to rob someone of the ability to become more, to rob another of choices to that could better their life and the lives of others."

Every word echoed in his mind with the force of the hidden blade he had used to murder the first traitor of his family, right in public. Leonardo must have known what he had helped create, Ezio wondered if the clever artist would ever be able to forgive him.

"But there are things that must be done."

Ezio looked up at the old man, confused.

"Time is the one constant I shall believe in throughout its beginning, end, and everything between. Every soul must walk their path and yours, while etched in blood, carries its own virtue as well. Yours is not the first family to suffer the wrath of the powers behind this, but you will end these vile deeds."

"How do you know this?" Ezio eyed the way he had come, that climb felt less daunting if it meant being sparred the madness this old man spoke of.

"Consider me… a Seer if that helps you trust in my words. But know this, the man and his vile son are speaking with someone whom I am after. My target is telling yours how to destroy what little remains of your family. For their sake, that knowledge must not leave those inner chambers."

"And so, with time being of the essence, I believe uniting to be our most prudent maneuver. I shall contend with my foe, not to disgrace your skills but they are far too great a menace. The father and son, they must fall by your blade. Remember your training, have courage, and… well personally you've never made an account of the event so I'd assume the rest should come naturally. Now, my boy, let's see ourselves in."

Ezio had no chance to challenge anything said, the Doctor adjusted his strange coat and turned towards a nearby set of stairs. He followed, some inner echo of instinct made pull the hood back into place. When his eyes were shaded, confusion faded and the hands stopped shaking. The Doctor paid little mind, there seemed to be no hesitation in what was about to transpire, armed with nothing but a cane no less.

The stairs gave way to a balcony overlooking a small chamber built for reading at leisure. Three men were seated around a small wooden table. Viveri was easy to spot along with his father, but the third man Ezio had never seen before. A clean-shaven face and cruel eyes, but with an air about him that echoed the aura of the Doctor. His companion grip on the cane tightened. He heard the Pazzi's call the stranger by the moniker 'Master'.

The Master whispered something low, and both Pazzi men turned their attention right up to the balcony. The Father panicked, already charging towards the only other exit, clearly the space was so entrenched in stone that sounding an alarm required leaving the room. Ezio moved, seeing the image of his sister and mother on the gallows. The Father became far easier to see up close, the hidden blade struck without the young man realizing he had unleashed it.

Ezio turned, Viveri's face was pale with panic while the Master only smiled. The strange man stood, hands raised as if in surrender. Yet with one hand closed. It opened abruptly, the smile on the Master's face widened as something small and silver flew towards Ezio's eye. A wooden cane swatted the small blade like a gnat.

"My old friend," the Doctor said sternly, stepping forward, having made no noise from the obvious jump achieved. "This cruelty is unbecoming."

The Master appeared to disagree, pulling out a rather vicious knife. Both men charged forward and began to grapple, the Doctor somehow managing to pull them aside in such a small space. Ezio was alone with Viveri. His teenage nuisance no longer looked the same. Fear burned into a red rage as he drew an impressive sword. Ezio drew his but was pushed back against the wall by Vieri's rage, steel nearly striking his throat. He looked sideways to make sure the Doctor were holding up well, the man skillfully blocked swift knife stabs, and then pushed Viveri away.

The wretched young man banged into the table, his side injured but he didn't seem to mind. Violence burning in his eyes, looking more beast than man, Viveri charged with a roar with sword raised high. The move would surely break any defense, Ezio would die. Time slowed, allowing the portrait of malice to be fully visualized as if in a reddish hue. The Ezio looked beyond, seeing or feeling the reality that his family had not been the first to suffer or perhaps the last. The cruelty that fueled so much devastation, it blazed within Viveri's eyes. Hatred fueled this vile thing, and Ezio realized this would not be won by hatred. It simply needed to end.

Ezio Auditore stepped forward. Raising his sword, steel connected, but instead of blocking he pushed the weapons aside. The weapons cleaved only air. Viveri was inches away, confusion at no longer seeing Ezio's fury like their usual scraps. He looked prepped to speak but there had been too many words. Ezio's other blade struck. They recognized who death had arrived for.

Viveri Pazzi fell, Ezio guided his body to the stone floor. There was no purpose to being cruel. They exchanged some words, before all life left Viveri. Ezio remembered his Uncle's training, and said their family prayer after a deliberate kill. The task complete.

The two men had froze within their struggle to observe Ezio's actions. The Master looked disappointed, and while the Doctor was not pleased he did appear content.

"I suppose we are now accomplices to this murder," the Master said indifferently. "Tell me, Doctor, can you endure being party to such history. Would you not wish to change it?"

"That's the problem with how you view history," the Doctor said. "Acting as a king when we're merely travelers. No good can come from these actions, my friend, stop this foolishness now!"

The Master looked at the Doctor sadly.

"So, I must educate you further. Until then."

The stranger then released his hold on the Doctor before leaping through the window, laughing as he went. Ezio had never seen such deliberate desire for self-destruction. He walked to the Doctor's side as he peered into the darkness.

"Is he?"

"He didn't land in a cart of hay if that is your question." The Doctor said bitterly.

"Then he's d—"

"Determined to be a nuisance again at some unseen time, most likely." The Doctor answered with a sigh. Ezio had no idea what to make of that information. All he knew was that… perhaps the purpose of this task had become a little more important.

"I must thank you, Doctor, you have saved my life. If there is ever a time when I may be of service, seek me out and I shall honor it." He offered his hand in gratitude and the Doctor took it firmly.

"While a favor from Ezio Auditore will one day be quite the offer, I don't believe it is necessary. Instead, I believe knowing I have helped you is enough. I must now return to my tasks, and I wish you the best in your endeavors. Farewell." The Doctor then started to walk away, as if escaping the compound simply demanded being stern, perhaps for him it did.

But a question hunted Ezio's mind.

"Doctor," to his surprise, the man stopped. "I cannot pretend to understand how you knew what would occur. No man should know his future. But… will my family be avenged? Can this path bring me peace?"

The Doctor's shoulders tensed. There were clearly things that could be told, truths that would alter his very story. Destruction through words alone, how could anyone endure commanding such abilities?

When the man finally turned to face him, Ezio now recognized one who could.

"What has occurred here tonight will carry you to far-off lands. There will worse foes to fight, but you will make allies inspired by your skills. I have no doubt, Ezio Auditore, that your success in these endeavors shall honor all of the Auditore bloodline and beyond. As for peace, I'd recommend never forgetting that it is the man, not his weapon, who truly has value. The task is nothing if we lose ourselves to it."

Such words can only come from experience, Ezio believed.

"But all in good time, my boy," the Doctor said. "For now, I suggest we leave the way we came, less questions need to be asked that way."

A nearby ladder allowed them to scale up to the balcony. Ezio assumed that was how the Doctor had gotten down so quickly. The older man agreed, it would have been far easier that way. They continued the remainder of their journey in silence, the young assassin processing just how strange the world might truly be.

The night was still young with the moon shinning down on all that had occurred. Ezio looked about and saw a hay cart which would serve, after he climbed down a bit. The Doctor didn't appear interested in the ground. That was when Ezio noticed what appeared to be a large blue cabinet.

"Seems she couldn't wait for me," the Doctor said as he ran a hand along the wood. "I suppose our paths part ways here, Ezio, it has been an honor to see for myself the commitment that would shape your world. Farewell."

The old man then opened his cabinet and entered it, Ezio could actually hear footsteps going further than they should have. Those sounds grew louder as the Doctor stepped back to the door.

"Just a bit of advice," the Doctor said while leaning out of the cabinet. "You're going to be able to survive far greater drops in the future. In case you were concerned about the drop."

The Doctor shut the door with a smile. Ezio watched as a sudden groan was followed by the blue cabinet literally vanishing before his eyes. The young assassin found himself alone on the cold tower.

It was at that moment that, the name followed processed itself in Ezio's mind. Beyond what Uncle Mario had taught him during training, to truly experience the decision to end this cruelty tonight, the name finally connected. The purpose. The Mission. The Faith.

As he heard the commotion of guards discovering that they no longer had maters to serve, Ezio no longer felt afraid. All that came to mind was how much distance resided between the roof and the haycart below. He processed the distance in less than a minute while both feet found firm placement on the castle side.

Ezio imagined the cry of a hawk as he soared without fear.

Not for the first time, and now definitely not the last.

There was work to be done.


	2. Legend of Zelda

_Hyrule Plains_

A man in forest-green tunic wandered about the open fields of Hyrule. Link was his name, vagabond and soldier of the land. The sun shined off the deep blue hilt of the Master Sword, with a metal shield bearing the Kingdom's emblem on his back. This was a familiar sight to most, a promise that evil would be banished and all those threatened protected.

Almost nothing surprised him after so many journeys, but his pointed ears picked up a curious noise from the nearby forest. He wondered if a Kokiri had wandered off from the woods, but that never happened. Link decided to investigate.

The music carried well, a charming melody, it carried like a steady ship across the ocean. Such thoughts made him contemplate memories that weren't fully his but carried a familiarity from another life.

If he had been reborn in a different realm, Link might have recognized the song.

Nowhere Man, by the Beatles.

Performed with a flute.

On a rock sat the strangest man Link had ever seen, which said… A Lot. Wearing a black jacket, checkered slacks, boots, suspenders, and a blue bowtie, the stranger with a mop of dark hair played without any interruption. The young Hylian saw no hint of danger, but decided to keep his hands low to not intimidate.

"Very generous of you."

Link was startled by the sudden stop in music, the man hadn't even opened his eyes.

"Always a risk, running into an armed music critic. They tend to be rather picky."

The man turned to look at Link directly. Any quizzical demeanor in his aged face was peeled away as he saw the man's eyes. A calm, powerful, intelligence in his gaze made the Hylian feel like he were the one unarmed. The sudden smile nearly made Link tumble backwards.

"Always nice to meet a man who carries a sword but leads with his heart." The man stepped forward and offered his hand. "I'm the Doctor, just passing through, though I seemed to be a bit lost. Tell me, oh dear, my apologies, we were having such a fun conversation I forgot to ask for a name."

"Um, L-Link." He said, not used to actually doing a lot of talking. Most people were comfortable to explain what they knew or their life stories without much prompting. He assumed they thought him wise, because he never opened his mouth to prove otherwise.

"Splendid," the Doctor said as he patted Link on the back. "I expect we're going to have a bit fun this afternoon."

"W-We?"

"Well, of course," the strange man said. "I'm looking for a nearby cave and you appear to well acquainted with the area. Don't let a pesky thing like being total strangers hold us up. Hasn't there been something that's been bothering you lately?"

This made Link remember why he chose to explore this part of the countryside. There had been talk of strange lights in the dark, metal horrors stalking the woods. The Doctor looked keenly at Link, as if all this information were shared without a word spoken.

"I'm well acquainted with the nuisance threatening your home, young man," the Doctor explained. "I was actually hoping to draw them out of hiding, they tend to hate expressions of positive emotions. Or any emotion really, besides hate. I do hope you have some practice with that blade, you'll need it."

Link found himself feeling uneasy. Strangers on top of a mystery usually tended to be an ill omen. But he rarely had anyone willing to back him in these situations. While jovial, that iron he'd witnessed in the man's eyes made it seem like having a weapon would not be necessary.

"Wait," the Doctor stopped, patient for Link's words. "I know the way."

The Doctor waited for Link to walk forward and lead the way without any complaint. Thick leaves cast deep shadows until it could be mistaken for night. A smell of death brimmed everywhere. This wasn't the work of beasts Link had ever known, no blood or bones, just the scent of being incinerated. Link came across birds and other small animals, dead and petrified from some internal anguish.

"These creatures we're about to face, they fire a weapon that kills the whole body without leaving a mark. No shield can counter such shots, do not let them hit you."

The Doctor continued to drop these tidbits of information. How the creatures were fully armored with a single eye, with odd arms, and a way of speaking where everything was yelling. Granted, most of the dangers any Link had faced weren't great at conversation. At least the details weren't being delivered by a small-blue-winged spark of annoyance.

After walking through a gap between two trees, clearing came into view. A cave carved into the mountainside, the formation was new. Stone seemingly carved with fire, into a steady ramp where steps would usually be. Link had never seen a surface polished to glass. The Doctor knelt down, running a hand along the place where soil and polish met. He tapped at the glass, as if trying to provoke a spider's web. Where nothing stirred in the shadows below, the Doctor stood before stepping back.

"Link," the Doctor said with a sigh. "There's one more bit of truth you need to understand. I fear… my foe's decision to send scouts to your realm is because of my… visits."

The Hylian's mind suddenly expanded. Either from the Doctor's involvement or from all the memories he now bothered to pay more attention to. Despite surreal circumstances, the Doctor wasn't too much of a stranger.

Links had noticed the Doctor many times. While riding across the sea on The Sea of Red Lions, reclined in a chair on an island while wearing strange, dark, eyewear. As a young boy, playing with cursed masks, running about to stop a falling disaster while the Doctor watched in the distance beside a strange blue rectangle too wide to be a wardrobe. Even the eyes of a wolf could easily see the man who knew Link far more than possible. This revelation failed to bring anger like the Hylian would have expected. The earnestness in the Doctor's eyes to help sabotaged the notion of being a spy for darker forces. That a stranger with surreal power could know fear, asking for aid without any implied personal gain from it, made Link's resolve easily purchased.

"Explain to me your visits when this is over."

That was the accord, no need to be debated. The Doctor nodded, more than willing to make amends. Now, they needed to prepare for battle.

"There are five of them down there," the Doctor explained. "I will not stress enough that I've seen one Dalek tear through entire units of warriors far more heavily armed than you could even imagine. They have one primary weakness, damage their big-blue eye, you'll know it when you see it."

Link had never heard of a Dalek and truly did not care. They were scouts, and armies typically followed after that. No matter the era or personage, Hyrule was his to protect. If these Daleks wanted to challenge his conviction… let them just _**try.**_

The slope was smooth under Link's leather boots. His left hand gripped the shield, weightless but sturdy. The Master Sword smoothly cleaved through the air by moving the right hand. Eyes adjusted to darkness, exposing a large space where a large chrome cylinder was pressed against the far wall. A few feet away, Link noticed strange statues. But then they started to move, he noticed their blue eye… and heard them speak in jagged chipped tone.

 _CEASE MOVMENT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE_

Link finally took it for granted that most of his foes hadn't been much for conversation.

He did as requested, not even blinking. Link used this to focus on where the five were positioned and where the small weapon was pointed. It could clearly swivel to fire multiple times from a single direction but it needed a span of three to four seconds to rotate. The other four kept their eyes fixed on him but their bodies were angled other locations.

 _RELEASE THE PRIMITIVE WEAPON AND SHIELD AND PREPARE TO SURRENDER_

Link nodded, kneeling down, slowly, and let his favorite tools slide down the slope.

Both hands flew up, inner magic forming his trusty bow, already armed with a flame arrow. Drawing back took less than a second. It struck the lead Dalek, the monstrosity howled in confusion but didn't appear hurt.

That didn't matter, for Link the next step was simple… survive.

Blue blasts of power, like lightning in the shape of arrows rained down where'd he been. Link rolled forward, down the slop, the heat blazing inches from his flesh. He kicked off when both feet touched the floor and kept running. The bow vanished and a bomb formed, instantly lit. Taking three steps, ducking quick as a shot missed his head, Link tossed it among the enemies. The burst made nightmarish silhouettes of their armored bodies, the fire did little to no damage. Link believed in the Doctor, which meant that he needed to keep the Daleks busy.

Diving between the Daleks, he figured they wouldn't be too eager to fire. Granted their cries of _EXTERMINATE_ were far more grating up close. He felt a sudden vacuum of compressed air as several of the strange cup hands tried to press against his flesh. Remembering the squeeze of Octopi from earlier lives, he figured the pressure would snap his bones like twigs. Now for close quarter combat.

With the sword out of play, it was time for something a little harder to shake off. Summoning the silver gauntlets, Link dipped past the cup arms and formed the megaton hammer. A swift swing clanged against one Dalek's dome, it definitely felt that. A burning energy field unseen but felt buzzed around Link, even touching the bumps would incinerate his flesh. The pressed in, no chance to escape, the chorus of _Exterminate_ as crushing as the next moves would be.

Until the Daleks suddenly stopped. Their arms drooped, only the eyes blazed blue with confusion. The buzzing stopped.

 _SYSTEMS NOT RESPONDING, EXPLAIN! EXXPLAINNE!_

Link reached over them with the hookshot, it scooped up the Master Sword.

 _ALERT! ALERT! DETECTING THE D—_

The second Link gripped his favorite weapon, he reached back with it and focused. All his aura powered into the blade, spiraling about the metal in blue swirl of fire that quickly burned bright orange. Lifting up one foot, Link swung. The power behind the blade made him spin like a twister but the magic guiding him kept his body steady throughout the strike. Roaring, he struck all five Daleks, sending them screaming into the cave walls. The exploded upon impact, reduced to ashes as the sword of Evil's Bane did its work. As the waves of magic subsided, Link took a breathe and smoothly sheathed his sword. The fight was done.

A sudden explosion almost knocked him over. The strange cylinder had been destroyed. The Doctor had managed to sneak over to his side, offering him the shield.

As they left the cave, the Doctor explained his circumstances.

"I'm being punished, you see, tasked with doing the bidding of my people as they slowly, painfully, alter myself. I had moment contemplate the reality that this face, this… me, may die. I don't know if I'll be better or worse for the change, if the name Doctor would even matter anymore."

Link found some the things spoken odd, but recognized the fear. The dread of losing one's very soul. As they reached the sunlight, the Doctor's satisfaction radiated on his face.

"I decided to take advantage of my slight gap of freedom to observe you. A man not quite like myself but with a similar condition. Different people, guided by a core belief in good that burns bright no matter the darkness. I feel there's a lesson in that, which I intend to take to heart, no matter what becomes of me. But alas, I believe this is where we part ways."

Link knew the smile well, he had used it occasionally. The expression used when knowing you'd never see someone ever again. He did not feel too bitter though, that strange evil fought was not meant for him. It was hard to even recall what he had faced… Link wondered if the D… the man could be somehow responsible for this lapse in memory.

"It has been an honor, Link," the man offered his hand. "I wish you and your kin the best in all your lives."

"And all the best in yours, Sir." Link had lost all trace of a name.

They parted after shaking, Link returned to the forest. He barely paid any mind to the stranger, or the curious noise that drummed for a moment before vanishing. Link shrugged, the darkness of passing tree branches made him reflect on the many legends forged under his name. Several young man, even a young woman once, and a wolf another time, along with several altered souls of local tribes using masks; the same heart beat within each. A drive to keep helping others, no matter the danger.

While his time with the stranger faded away, Link knew he had served that creed still. Smiling, he pulled out his ocarina. Fingers danced along the instrument, a playing a recent yet familiar tune of being no one and everyone at the same time. On occasion, he would play that song, remembering a stranger who knew his curious experience of being multiple souls at once. A good lesson to remember.

Many souls but always keep one good heart.


End file.
